Un   tentation   revisité
by Tiite-DiiDii
Summary: Bella n'accepte pas le départ d'Edward et décide de ne pas se laisser faire.


Me revoila avec un Os cette fois-ci. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. J'aimerais remercier ma nouvelle correctrice, roulement de tambours, Sadalove.

Disclamer; Tous les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer, juste l'histoire m'appartient.

Bonne lecture bisous.

* * *

><p>Six mois qu'ils sont partis, sans aucunes nouvelles. Six mois pour me reconstruire. Il m'a abandonnée. Il m'a prise pour une petite chose fragile. Je lui prouverai le contraire. Si mon statut d'humaine lui pose un problème, on va y remédier. Il pense me mettre en danger, mais la solution était simple, devenir un vampire tout comme eux. Mais, il ne voulait pas de mon âme. Je trouverai bien quelqu'un qui l'a voudra.<p>

« Suivant ! » Oh ! C'est mon tour.

« Bonjour mademoiselle, c'est pour quoi ? » Je souris méchamment.

« Un allez pour l'Italie. »

« Pour quand ? »

« Dès aujourd'hui ! »

« Il nous reste un vol pour l'Italie dans deux heures. »

« Je prends ! » Pendant qu'elle tape sur son ordinateur, je joue avec le bracelet d'Edward.

Flash back.

« Bella arrête de faire l'enfant et sort de la voiture. »

« Non ! Je ne voulais pas d'une fête. » Ai-je répondu en boudant.

« Je te promet que tout se passera bien. » Je me renfrogne et je croise les bras.

« Bébé, allez viens 18 ans ça se fête. »

« Je m'en fou. Je déteste les surprises ! »

« Bella, de quoi as-tu peur ? »

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous faites tout ça pour moi ! »

« Tu fais presque partie de la famille ma puce. » Edward ouvre la portière et je me décide enfin à descendre.

« Transformes-moi ce soir, pour que je fasse vraiment faire partie de la famille. » Il me sourit tendrement.

« Un jour, peut-être, pour le moment, je t'offre ça. » Il tend son poignet et détache son bracelet.

« Je ne peux pas, c'est trop symbolique pour vous. »

« Bella se sont les armoiries de la famille inscrites dessus. Et je te l'offre pour montrer à quel point nous tenons à toi. Je t'aime fort Bella. » Je regarde le présent avec les larmes aux yeux. Il me l'accroche et m'embrasse amoureusement.

Fin du flash back.

C'était la belle époque. Ce jour là encore, je pensais que j'étais importante, mais dès le lendemain toute ma vie fut réduite à néant. « Voilà ! Bon voyage. » Je prends le billet avec un mauvais sourire. La gentille petite humaine va bientôt disparaitre. Je passe par une boulangerie, pour manger mon dernier repas. Puis, je patiente devant l'embarquement. Je m'assoupis. Six mois sans beaucoup dormir, à déprimer et à manger peu. Ça fragilise !

« Les retardataires pour le vol A16402, à destination l'Italie sont priés de se présenter à l'embarquement B7. » Zut ! J'ai dormi deux heures. Je me précipite vers l'embarquement et je tends mon passeport et mon billet.

L'hôtesse de l'air m'emmène à mon siège. Son sourire d'hypocrite me donne envie de vomir. Elle me prend pour une imbécile. Une fois assise, je mets mes écouteurs en mettant la musique à fond. Et je m'assoupis une nouvelle fois.

« Madame ! » On me secoue violemment. Si elle n'arrête pas, je la décapite. Je ne suis pas un prunier!

« Madame, nous sommes arrivés. » Je grogne.

« C'est mademoiselle d'abord. » J'essuie mes yeux et je m'étire. Je me lève passant devant la vielle femme.

Je sors de l'aéroport et je monte dans le premier taxi que je vois. Je passe devant une petite famille qui me regarde outragé. Je n'ai pas le temps d'attendre.

« Où voulez-vous aller, mademoiselle ? » Me demande l'homme d'une quarantaine d'année, lors de notre arrêt à un feu. Il se retourne voyant que je ne réponds pas, il fixe mon décolleté.

« Au château, s'il vous plait. » Il continue de me reluquer sans m'écouter. Je donne un coup de pied dans son siège.

« C'est vert et j'ai dit au château. »

« Oui, mademoiselle. » Il démarre enfin et mon regard se perd dans le paysage. Les seules personnes que je vais regretter, se sont mes parents. Mon pauvre père qui me croit morte depuis près de trois mois. Mes yeux s'humidifient. J'ai vécu dans la villa des Cullen, qui soit dit en passant est complètement saccagée. Quand mon cerveau c'est reconnecté à la réalité, une haine m'a submergée. Et mon punching-ball fut les meubles de la maison.

« Nous sommes arrivés. » Je cherche dans mon porte monnaie la somme du compteur et je la balance sur le siège passager.

L'homme est déjà sorti et il m'ouvre la porte. Je sors et me dirige vers les grandes portes du château. Mais mon trajet est interrompu par une main sur mes fesses. Mon regard se fait noir et je me retourne. C'est ce con ! Il me sourit et se lèche les lèvres.

« Tu voudrais pas qu'on s'amuse un peu tous les deux. » Il veut jouer ? On va jouer.

« Si bien sûr ! » Son regard se fait lubrique et je marche félinement vers lui. Et je le plaque contre la voiture. Ma main se pose sur son torse et elle part vers le sud. Une fois sur la bosse de son pantalon, je la resserre violemment. L'homme grimace et des larmes naissent dans ses yeux.

« Retouches moi encore une fois et je te les arrache. OK ? » Aucune réponse, je serre encore plus fort.

« OK ? » Il crie de douleur et je relâche un peu ma prise.

« J'ai pas entendu ! » Il ravale ses larmes.

« Ok mademoiselle. » Je le lâche et il s'effondre sur le sol en se tenant l'entre jambe. Je ne me laisserai plus jamais faire par les hommes.

J'atteins enfin les grandes portes et je vois dans un coin deux personnes recouvertes d'une cape.

« Je veux voir Aro, maintenant. » Comment je connais l'existence des Volturis ? La réponse est simple. Edward m'en a parlé avant de me quitter. Etre là est un danger pour une simple humaine, mais je n'ai pas peur. Les deux personnes qui se trouvent être deux hommes, me prennent chacun par un bras et me poussent vers l'intérieur. Ce château est un labyrinthe, ça fait une heure que nous marchons dans ces couloirs, plus sombres les uns que les autres. Deux grandes portes se trouvent au bout de la dernière ligne droite que nous venons d'emprunter. L'homme à ma droite lève sa main et la porte s'ouvre. Je regarde la scène indifférente. Dans la pièce où les deux hommes me poussent, se trouvent les trois rois finissant leur repas. Des jeunes filles assez jolies se font vider de leur sang.

« Que faites vous là ? » Crie celui du milieu.

« Maitre Aro, cette jeune humaine connait notre existence et exige vous parler. » Répond l'homme à ma gauche en s'agenouillant.

« Elle exige ? » Demande furieusement le roi. Mes deux escorteurs se rabaissent sous cette fureur.

« Oui je l'exige ! » Il tourne enfin ses yeux vers moi. Il ordonne à ses gardes de partir en emmenant les corps.

« Qui es-tu petite insolente ? »

« Je me nomme Isabella Swan. »

« Et pourquoi es-tu venue te faire tuer ? » Demande-t-il en souriant, montrant ainsi ses canines.

« Je fais … » Je faisais plutôt.

« … partie de la famille Cullen et je suis venue pour que vous me transformiez. »

« Comment va mon ami Carlisle ? »

« Je ne suis pas venue pour donnez des nouvelles. »

« Ton insolence pourrait te perdre. »

« Si vous arrêtiez de tourner autour du pot et que vous vous décidiez, je ne serrai pas si insolente. » Je le vois rire dans sa barbe.

« Pourquoi ta famille ne le fait pas elle même ? »

« Cela ne vous regarde pas ! » Je commence à m'impatienter.

« Tu pourrais très bien me servir de dessert, ton sang sent succulemment bon. »

« Je n'ai pas peur! Et si mon sang vous plait tant que ça, en me transformant vous y gouterai et tout le monde sera content. »

« Tu t'es déjà faite mordre. » Dit-il en désignant ma main.

« Oui, mais cela n'a aucune importance vous me transformez oui ou non ? » demandais-je en m'énervant. Il prend ma main en fronçant les sourcils.

« Je n'arrive pas à lire en toi ? » Dit-il stupéfait.

« Bienvenue au club, vous n'êtes pas le seul. » Il souri.

« Jane, Demetri. » Deux personnes entrent et s'avance vers moi. Aro leur fait un signe et ils me fixent. Après cinq minutes d'ennuie total pour moi et de fixation pour eux. Aro s'exclame enfin.

« Intéressant, le pouvoir de mes gardes ne t'atteint pas. Tu dois détenir un bouclier jeune fille. »

« Trois hip hip hip hourra pour la gagnante du jour. » Répondis-je ironiquement.

« Bon je ne suis pas venue faire la cosette. Êtes-vous d'accord pour me transformer, ou je cherche un autre vampire ? »

« Qu'est-ce-que va m'apporter ta transformation ? »

« A vrai dire, pas grand-chose. Avec un peu de chance un bouclier. » En ce moment, mon seul centre d'intérêt est mes ongles qui mériteraient un peu d'entretien.

« Bon, suis-moi ! » Il m'entraine dans une chambre somptueuse, par la fenêtre nous pouvons voir l'immense jardin parsemé de fleur.

« Allonge-toi ! » J'exécute suspicieuse. Il enlève mes cheveux, pour dégager mon cou et y place sa tête.

« Je ne veux pas de sang humain. » Sans écouter mes propos, il y plante ses dents et une vive douleur se répand dans mon corps. Aucun son ne peut sortir de ma bouche, pourtant l'envie de crier est forte. Mes lèvres restent collées entre elles. Chaque partie de mon corps est contractée. Je me sens brûler de l'intérieur, cet enfer est interminable.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis restée allongée sur ce lit. La souffrance qui se propageait en moi. Je n'aurai jamais pensé qu'elle cesserait un jours mais elle semble s'atténuer peu à peu. Mon corps se détend, j'ouvre ma bouche pour respirer, mais c'est comme si l'oxygène ne me servait à rien. J'ouvre les yeux et tout me semble différent. Ma vue, mon ouïe, mon odorat sont cent fois plus améliorés. En parlant d'odorat, une odeur exquise remplie les narines. Ma gorge me brûle et du venin se forme dans ma bouche. Je me lève en moins d'une seconde et je cherche d'où provient cette odeur. Un verre rempli d'un liquide pourpre attire mon attention. Je le récupère sur le bureau et y goutte. Un son étrange sort de ma bouche. J'ai ronronné ? La honte ! Je finis mon verre cul sec. Un pur délice ! Je vais pour sortir de cette chambre, mais mut par une folle curiosité, je m'arrête devant un miroir incrusté dans le mur. Je m'y contemple. Je suis à tomber. Narcissique moi ? Oui ! Edward va en baver.

J'ai du vivre cinq ans chez les Volturis. De un, parce que j'ai mis tout ce temps à me contrôler. Et de deux, fallait bien que je paye ma transformation. J'ai été la protectrice, le bouclier des Rois. Oui, j'ai amélioré mon don. Je peux l'étendre sur d'autres personnes. Aujourd'hui, c'est le jour de mon départ.

« Hey, ma puce, c'est bon tu es prête. »

« Oui Aro. » Je lui souris tendrement. En cinq ans des liens se créent et j'ai pu voir une facette plus tendre chez les rois.

« Tu reviendras, nous voir ? »

« Bien sûr comment veux-tu que j'abandonne Jane avec tous ces machos. »

« Jeune fille je ne te permet pas! » Je rigole, leur compagnie m'a vraiment fait du bien. Je me sens plus sereine.

« Heureusement que Marcus s'occupera bien d'elle. » Il grogne de mécontentement.

« Oh je croyais que ça t'était passé. Aro, je sais que ce n'est pas dans vos coutumes qu'un roi se lie avec une garde. Mais ils sont heureux. »

« Je sais ma fille et ils te le revaudront. Sans toi et ton sale caractère, en temps normal je n'aurais jamais accepté ça. » Il me serre dans ses bras. Il se permettait ces gestes familiers qu'en privé.

« Tiens, mon traqueur a retrouvé les Cullen. » Je prends le bout de papier avec l'adresse dessus.

« Merci. » Un chauffeur m'attend. Je monte et je fais des signes d'au revoir.

Arrivée à l'aéroport je me dirige vers l'accueil.

« Qu'elle destination mademoiselle ? » Je regarde le papier.

« Un billet pour Londres s'il vous plait. » Le billet en main, je monte dans l'avion. Qu'est-ce que j'aimerai dormir, le temps est trop long. Mais bon l'éternité est bien pire. Cinq heures dans cet avion, une torture, j'ai cru que j'allais me jeter par le hublot. Surtout que le vieux à coté de moi n'arrêtait pas de ronfler. J'ai sifflé presque tout le trajet. Quelle méthode de merde, qui ne marche pas en plus. Je me promène dans les rue de Londres, j'ai une faim de loup. Malgré le sang qui pulse dans le corps des humains m'attire énormément, j'essaye de penser à autre chose. J'aurai du manger avant de partir en excursion. Je m'arrête devant un zoo. J'ose, je n'ose pas ? Aller j'ose, je rentre à l'intérieur. Tout les animaux se tassent au fond de leur cage à mon passage.

« Alors, comment va-t-il ? » Demande un vieil homme.

« Votre lion est sur le point de mourir. Je ne peux rien y faire. » Répond une jeune femme avec des outils de médecine. C'est bon pour moi ça. Je me dirige vers l'enclos des lions et rentre dans leur nid. Je remarque assez vite le lion malade et sans aucuns remords, le vide de son sang. Une fois rassasiée, je me dirige vers l'hôpital le plus près. Avec un peu de chance c'est le bon.

« Excusez-moi, est-ce-que M. Cullen travaille ici ? » L'infirmière me regarde suspicieusement.

« Oui, qui le demande ? »

« Oh ! Je suis sa belle fille, je suis la compagne de son fils Edward. »

« C'est un gentil garçon, vous en avez de la chance. Je suis navrée mais le Docteur Cullen ne travaille pas aujourd'hui. »

« Mais comment vais-je faire? Je devais retrouver Carlisle ici. Je ne connais pas leur adresse. Ils ont déménagé lors de mon séjour en Italie. Comment vais-je m'en sortir. » Je pleurniche et la femme me tapote l'épaule.

« Je ne devrais pas, mais je vais vous aider. » Elle se dirige vers l'ordinateur de l'accueil.

« Vous n'avez pas l'air bien méchante. » Je fais un petit sourire en essuyant mes larmes imaginaires. Intérieurement, je jubile. J'aurai peut-être du faire actrice!

Je sors de l'hôpital avec l'adresse en poche. Leur maison n'est pas à coté. Bon, un peu de sport ne me fera pas de mal. Je marche un long moment pour quitter la ville. Une fois devant la forêt, je regarde si aucune personne se trouve dans le coin et je m'élance. Cinq secondes plus tard, j'atterris devant une grande villa, assez jolie. La porte s'ouvre et j'ai juste le temps de me cacher. Heureusement je suis bien placé, mon odeur ne peut pas les atteindre. Par contre, la leur me parvient. Ils m'ont tellement manqué. Mon corps tremble, cette odeur, je la connais. Mon corps y réagit.

« Nous allons chasser, Esmé. » Explique Edward. Esmé ne sourit pas, elle semble même plutôt triste.

« D'accord. » Dit-elle en rentrant dans la maison. Elle parait si froide. En regardant de plus près Alice et Emmet ne sont pas dans un meilleur état. Je les suis dans la forêt, en faisant bien attention de ne pas me faire repérer.

« Dire qu'elle pourrait être avec nous là ! » S'exclame Alice méchamment. Mais de qui parle-t-elle.

« Alice ! Ne commence pas, on en a déjà parlé. Bella c'est du passé maintenant, on doit l'oublier. Elle aura une meilleure vie sans nous. » Répond calmement mon adonis. Ils ne m'ont pas oublié ! Mon cœur mort reprend un peu de vie.

« Tu mens, j'ai bien vu comment elle aurait pu être heureuse parmi nous mais tu as tout gâché. » S'écrie le lutin.

« Et ne me dit pas que tu l'as oubliée, que tu ne l'aime plus. Je connais très bien la vérité. »

« Alice fout moi la paix, si c'était à refaire, je le referais. » Ajoute-t-il.

« Bien sur que je l'aime du plus profond de mon cœur. C'est la seule femme que je ne cesserais jamais d'aimer. »

Quoi ? Une colère sans nom se propage en moi et je cours dans leur direction. Je saute sur Edward, nous nous retrouvons sur le sol moi à califourchon sur lui. Mes mains rencontrent ses joues violemment l'une après l'autre.

« Je te hais, tu n'avais pas le droit de me laisser. Tu n'es qu'un salaud. » Mes gifles deviennent des coups. Il ne réagit pas, choqué de ma présence. Je me sens tirée en arrière et je me retrouve dans des bras qui m'emprisonnent.

« Bella ! C'est bien toi ? C'est merveilleux de te revoir parmi nous. Bienvenue petite sœur ! » S'exclame Emmet. Je pleurniche dans ses bras.

« Wahou ! Elle ne t'a pas raté. » Rigole-t-il. Je me détache du gros nounours. Edward me regarde abasourdi.

« Bella, je n'ai jamais cessé de penser à toi. » Alice sautille dans tous les sens.

« Excuse-moi pour tout. » Répond honteusement Jasper.

« Et moi pour n'avoir jamais était une vraie sœur. » Explique Rose. Je les regarde furieusement.

« Vous croyez que ses cinq ans vont être effacé en une seconde, vous vous mettez le doigt dans l'œil. » Répondis-je froidement.

« Tous autant que vous êtes, vous m'avez abandonnée. Je n'ai eu aucune nouvelle. Pendant six mois ma vie n'a été que souffrance, les tentatives de suicides se sont succédées. Jusqu'au jour où j'ai repris mes esprits. Ma souffrance a fait place au dégout. Vous me dégoutez. » Je marque une pose et j'enchaine.

« Toi Alice, ma soit-disant meilleure amie. Pourquoi je suis restée sans nouvelle ? Pourquoi ne t'es-tu pas opposée à ce départ ? Notre amitié n'a-t-elle jamais compté pour toi ? » Elle baisse la tête.

« Toi Emmett, le grand frère que je n'avais jamais eu. Toi qui avais dit qu'il ne m'arrivera plus jamais rien. J'ai subis des moqueries aux lycées. La petite Bella n'a été qu'un passe temps pour les Cullen rien d'autre, c'est ça hein ? »

« Tu sais très bien que c'est faux. » Répond Emmett aurifié.

« Jasper, ce qui c'est passé le soir de mon anniversaire, n'aurait eu aucune conséquence sur l'affection que j'avais pour toi. Tu devais m'aider pour me contrôler le jour de ma transformation, mais tu n'étais pas là. » Jasper veut répondre, mais se retient.

« Rosalie, j'ai rien à redire sur ton comportement cela ne m'étonne pas de toi. Toujours fidèle à toi-même. Contente de te débarrasser enfin de la petite humaine.» Elle semble déçue or je m'en contre-fiche.

« Et finissons avec toi Edward. Je t'aimais plus que n'importe qui, j'aurai tout fais pour toi et devenir l'une des vôtres était mon souhait le plus cher. Je te voulais pour l'éternité. Mais tu n'as même pas pris en compte mes envies. Tu n'en a fais qu'à ta tête, tu n'es qu'un égoïste. Et t'as façon de me rejeter est vraiment ignoble. » Il s'avance pour m'enlacer mais je recule.

« Non ! J'étais seulement venue pour pouvoir m'en remettre en vous affrontant. J'avais besoin de venir pour me reconstruire complètement. Vous avez fais partie de ma vie, tout mon bonheur je vous le devais. Mais vous avez tout gâché. » Mes yeux me piquent affreusement.

« Je vais quand même revoir Esmé et Carlisle une dernière fois et je repartirais pour Voltera. »

Je cours sans leur laisser le temps de me répondre. J'arrive en très peu de temps devant la porte. Tout mon courage a disparut. Avant même de pouvoir faire part de ma présence. La porte s'ouvre et Esmé se jette dans mes bras.

« Ma chérie. » Elle pleure sans larmes.

« Ma fille, je ne pourrais jamais me faire pardonner pour tout le mal que tu as dû traverser. Je m'en voudrais toute l'éternité. Je t'aime tellement, tu as réussi à redonner de la vie dans notre famille. Mais nous n'avons pas su prendre soin de ce bonheur. J'espère qu'un jour tu pourras tourner la page. Je suis tellement heureuse de te revoir. » Sa détresse me brise le cœur. Je la serre le plus possible dans mes bras.

« Je t'aime aussi. Je t'ai toujours considérée comme ma deuxième mère. »

« Bella ! » Je me retourne et toute la famille est là. Carlisle aussi.

« Est-ce-que nous pouvons au moins discuter avant ton départ ? » Me demande timidement Rose. J'acquiesce et nous allons dans le salon. Ils me regardent tous en attendant quelque chose. Je me décide à leur raconter mon périple.

« J'aurai tellement voulu que cela ne se passe pas comme ça. Que t'ait dû aller chez les Volturis, que… » Je coupe Alice.

« Ils ne sont pas si horrible que ça. Ils m'ont très bien traitée. Je suis heureuse de les avoir connus. »

« Tu ne voudrais pas rester quelques jours, histoire que nous essayons de nous faire pardonner. »

« Je ne sais pas… » Je commence à paniquer. La douleur de leur départ est encore présente. Et j'ai peur de reprendre goût à vivre avec eux.

« Je ne peux pas… » Ma place est à Voltera maintenant.

« Bella, s'il te plait. » Me supplie Edward. Sous mon regard, il baisse la tête.

« S'il te plait. » Murmure-t-il tristement.

« Je… »

« Bella, je t'en prie. » M'implore-t-il. Cet air attristé m'arrache le cœur. Est-ce-que je suis prête à rouvrir mon cœur à cette famille ? Je ne m'en sens pas capable. Mais on n'a rien sans rien.

« J'accepte. »

Alice sourit à pleine dents et Esmé me regarde reconnaissante. Jasper et Emmett se tape dans les mains. Rose, pour une fois semble heureuse de ma décision. Carlisle parait soulagé. Mais ce qui me fait perdre contenance, c'est le regard d'Edward. Tellement troublant, tellement touchant, mais surtout tellement attirant. Il ne manque plus que son sourire en coin pour me faire perdre tout mon contrôle. Il a toujours cette façon de me rendre folle de lui avec seulement des gestes. Je l'aime, je le sais. Mais mon cœur me fait encore si mal. Je leur souris pour faire bonne figure.

« Je vais faire un tour. » Je déclare pour pourvoir changer d'air. Je ne leur laisse pas le temps de parler encore une fois et je sors. Je cours le plus vite et le plus loin. L'air fouette mon visage, faisant parvenir toutes ces merveilleuses odeurs, qu'étant humaine je n'aurais jamais pu connaitre. Pour moi être ce monstre, cet être sans vie n'est pas une malédiction. Il y a des désavantages, mais tellement de belles choses aussi qui compensent. Je ne regretterais jamais mon choix. Je ne porterais jamais la vie, mais je suis sûre d'une chose, je deviendrai une mère de cœur. Je ressens une présence derrière moi qui coupe le déroulement de mes pensées. Je ne sais même pas à quel moment je me suis arrêté et comment mes pas ont pu me conduire dans cette prairie. Qui ressemble tellement à la notre. Je me retourne près à bondir en cas de dangers. Je reste paralysée, mon corps ne me répond plus. Edward se trouve face à moi le regard assombri.

« Bella, je peux te parler ? » Il se rapproche de moi doucement.

« Oui vas-y. » Nos corps se frôlent et j'en frisonne.

« Je t'ai fais du mal. Beaucoup de mal. Mais je ne regrette pas mes gestes. Car au moins tu as pu choisir par toi-même, la voie que tu voulais. N'étant plus là, tu n'avais plus de raison de vouloir devenir un vampire. Et pourtant tu l'es devenue. J'en suis heureux mais en même temps, j'aurais préféré que tu vives une vie d'humaine. Mais c'est ton choix. Tu m'as tellement manqué. Je ne sais pas si ton amour pour moi, est toujours présent. Mais je veux que tu sache une chose. Le mien reste inchangé. Je t'aime énormément, ces mots sont encore trop faible pour exprimer ce que je ressens vis-à-vis de toi. Et cette fois-ci je ne t'imposerai pas un choix pour ta vie future. Tu choisiras si tu veux me laisser une seconde chance. Pardonne aux autres, je suis le seul responsable. Plus d'une fois ils ont voulu te joindre, mais je leur ai interdit. Moi, j'ai l'éternité pour trouver les mots et les gestes qui feront atténuer cette douleur, que tu ressens. Je ne pense pas te mériter, tu es bien trop parfaite pour… »

« Chut ! » Je lui pose un doigt sur la bouche. Nos regards s'accrochent et ne se lâchent plus.

« Je ne sais même plus par quoi commencer. Je t'en veux, beaucoup même. Pour ne pas m'avoir laissée l'opportunité de décider par moi même mon futur. Mais quand je veux quelque chose je fais tout pour l'obtenir. Surtout si ça me tient à cœur. Il faut que tu comprennes qu'être un vampire n'est pas une si mauvaise chose. As-tu seulement pris un peu de ton temps, pour voir d'un œil objective toutes ces choses extraordinaires que te permet cette transformation ? Ouvres les yeux et regardes le monde. Il est tellement plus beau de ce nouvel œil. Ok, nous ne pouvons pas jouir de certaine chose purement humaine. Mais est-ce-que tu as bien réfléchis ? Chaque problème a sa solution, ne l'oublie pas. Mes sentiments pour toi je les ai enfouis, mais je te laisse l'opportunité de les faire ressortir. Ils sont toujours aussi forts. Et oui, je pardonne le reste de la famille. Vous êtes trop formidable pour que j'arrive à vous détester longtemps. Mais je ne sais pas s'y j'arriverai à être comme avant. J'ai bien trop peur de souffrir à nouveau. Et … » Des lèvres chaudes m'empêchent de parler. Une langue taquine demande l'entrée de ma bouche, que je lui offre sans réfléchir. C'est si bon. Un gémissement se fait entendre, qui coupe court au baiser. J'aurais dû me taire. Il pose sa main sur ma joue et colle son front au mien.

« J'avais presque oublié que c'était si bon. » il fait son sourire en coin qui me fait chavirer. Et sans attendre, je reprends possession de ses lèvres. Son autre main se pose au bas de mon dos et nous rapproche l'un de l'autre. Quand nous reprenons pied, le soleil est déjà couché laissant place à la nuit noire.

« Nous devrions rentrer. Même si je sais qu'Alice a dû tout voir, il ne vaudrait mieux pas les inquiéter plus. » Je murmure dans son cou. Nous nous détachons à contre cœur. Et je m'élance dans la forêt, Edward me rattrape assez vite et emprisonne ma main dans la sienne. Nous arrivons ainsi devant la villa.

« Enfin, j'ai cru que vous alliez coucher dehors. » S'exclame la montagne de muscle en rigolant. Il ne changera donc jamais avec ses allusions. Alice nous regarde avec un énorme sourire.

« Je suis heureuse de te retrouver ma puce. » Je sens que je vais le regretter mais bon soyons fou.

« Si tu veux … » Son regard se perd dans le vide.

« Oh ! Oui je t'adore ma Bella, tu es un amour de sœur. » Elle me saute dans les bras.

« Rose tu veux venir avec nous faire les magasins demain. » S'exclame la petite brune en sautillant. Jasper secoue la tête fataliste.

« Maintenant je vais avoir du mal à la calmer. »

« Bah envoie une dose de calme. » Je réponds étonnée.

« Avec elle ? Quand on parle de shopping ? Impossible rien ne marche. » Explique-t-il en roulant des yeux. Je m'approche de lui et je lui murmure quelques mots très faiblement pour qu'il soit le seul à m'entendre. Son sourire s'élargit. Il se dirige vers sa femme dangereusement.

« Viens avec moi. J'ai trouvé un moyen de canaliser ton excitation. » Il la prend sur son dos comme un sac à patate. Elle reçoit une vision et rigole. C'est étonnant de voir comment Jasper peut être si entreprenant, quand il veut.

« Heu, quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ? » Demande Emmett sans comprendre.

« Quand tu veux tu peux être tellement plus réceptif nounours. Tu veux que je te fasse un dessin peut être ? » Je réplique en rigolant. Je vois ses yeux s'écarquiller sous sa stupidité et un sourire coquin étire ses lèvres.

« Ma Rose, à moi aussi il faut me calmer ! » Dit-il sur un ton enfantin.

« Bah va ranger la chambre, tu as mis un bordel pas possible avec tes jeux vidéos. » Son visage passe par plusieurs expressions, l'étonnement en premier lieu, puis par la déception et pour finir la détermination.

« Tu vas voir comment je vais la mettre la chambre quand je te … »

« Emmett épargne nos oreilles chastes. » Demande Edward choqué. Les pensées d'Emmett ne doivent pas être très catholiques. Monsieur muscle explose de rire.

« Oh, mon petit Edi tu es encore si innocent. Faudra qu'on t'apprenne la vie toi. » Son rire se fait entendre même après son départ du salon.

« Il est impossible ! » S'exclame mon apollon encore visiblement choqué.

« Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que ses pensées te perturbent autant, après toutes ses années à vivre avec cet abominable garnement. »

« Tu vas voir ce qu'il te dit l'abominable garnement quand il t'aura fait manger la poussière. » S'écrie indigné le gros balourd.

« Moi aussi je t'aime. » Répondis-je indifférente.

« Et je te rappelle que je suis encore dans la catégorie des nouveaux nés. Donc un conseil ne vient pas te mesurer à moi avant une décennie. » Je l'entends grogner furieusement. Un rire cristallin sort de ma bouche. Je cligne des yeux et Edward se retrouve devant moi en un rien de temps. Mon rire meurt dans ma gorge. Sa main se pose en dessous de ma mâchoire. Son pouce dessine des arabesques sur ma joue et son regard se fait intense.

« J'adore ton rire. » Me souffle-t-il sensuellement, me procurant ainsi des frissons. Son autre main parcourt ma colonne vertébrale, me donnant des sueurs froides. Pourquoi à chacun de ses gestes je ne peux empêcher mon corps d'y réagir. Je ferme les yeux savourant ainsi les caresses. Mon souffle s'accélère quand je sens sa bouche près de la mienne.

« Embrasse-moi ! » M'ordonne-t-il d'une voix rauque. Je comble les derniers millimètres qui nous séparent.

« Merci d'avoir rabattu le caquet de la naine. » Crie Emmet d'en haut . Je me détache d'Edward en souriant méchamment.

« Dis tu ne devais pas t'occuper de ta femme ? À moins que tu veuilles que l'on t'apprenne comment faire ? »

« Haha ! Tu me fais bien rire gremlins. Edi m'apprendre quelque chose ? Je vais me pisser dessus ! Et pour info mon bébé se prépare. Pour passé un moment de pure jouissance. Dommage pour toi bébé vampire que tu ne connaitras jamais ça.» Edward fixe le plafond avec un air affligé.

« C'est ce que tu verras gros nounours. » Répondis-je malicieuse. Mon ange se tourne vers moi. Son regard s'assombrit et d'un coup je me sens toute timide.

« Bella… » Gémit-il.

« Edward je t'aime tu le sais, même si j'ai encore du mal à digérer votre abandon. Je ne peux plus me passer de vous. Et j'aimerais reprendre notre relation là où elle s'était arrêtée. » Il me serre dans ses bras.

« Edi tu ne gères pas là, tu devrais l'emmener dans ta chambre et lui faire l'amour comme une bête. Pff qui est-ce-qui m'a donné un frère comme ça ? Aucun savoir vivre. »

« Occupe-toi de ton cul Emmett. Et toi où est ta relation de sexe bestiale ? Ça fait 10 minutes que tu es monté avec ta donzelle. »

« Tu n'as même pas remarqué qu'elle t'attendait dans la douche. Elle s'impatiente ! » Répond Edward pour lui cloué le bec. On l'entend se précipiter dans la salle de bain et se confondre en excuse. Nous rigolons à gorge déployé.

« Mais il n'a pas tord, tu me fais visiter ta chambre ? » Je demande sensuellement.

« Si Madame veut bien se donner la peine. » Dit –il en désignant l'escalier. Je rigole et monte à vitesse vampirique. Je me dirige vers sa chambre que j'ai trouvée grâce à l'odeur de mon apollon. Il me suit et m'ouvre la porte.

« Après-toi ! » murmure-t-il en faisant la révérence. J'entre et je reconnais bien là, la chambre d'Edward. Des livres et des CD sont éparpillés un peu par tout. Il se colle à mon dos et me fait des bisous dans le cou.

« Tu m'as manqué ! » Ronronne-t-il.

« Montre-moi à quel point. » Il me retourne et me pousse sur le lit.

« Tu as un lit maintenant ? » Je demande en rigolant.

« Emmet a raison faut te faire taire. » Mes yeux s'écarquillent sous la surprise. Puis il rigole et son rire me contamine. Il se calme et m'embrasse langoureusement, tout en laissant ses mains se balader. Puis le reste nous appartient. Je peux juste dire que se fut très bruyant (^o^). Le jour se lève et nous décidons de partir chasser. Ça creuse les activités charnelles. Je cours devant lui, le jeu commence. Celui qui mange le plus, a gagné. Une odeur alléchante m'interpelle, je me dirige vers le lieu et je tombe sur un puma. Un puma à Londres ?

« Il s'est échappé du zoo. » M'explique Edward en me rattrapant.

« Ils ont du mal à le capturer. » Ajoute-t-il.

« Donc, pas miam miam ? » Je demande anéantie, d'un air enfantin.

« Non, ma puce. » Il m'embrasse sur le haut de la tête et repart à la recherche d'une proie.

« Même pas une gorgée ? »

« Bella ! » S'exclame-t-il avec un sourire dans la voix.

« Dépêche toi ou je mange le cerf qui se trouve à l'Ouest. »

« Oh ! Ça non, je vais gagner. » Répondis-je déterminée. Après une bonne heure de chasse où j'ai gagné. Bon ok avec des coups bas. J'ai beaucoup joué de mon charme pour obtenir la victoire. Autant profiter des atouts que nous transmet mère nature. Edward m'ouvre la porte d'entrée en parfait gentleman.

« Mon petit Edi, tu nous avais caché tes talents. » S'écrie Emmet en s'élançant vers nous.

« Emmett ! » Grogne mon homme. Moi je ne comprends pas à vrai dire. Le nounours souri à pleine dent, face à mon air d'incompréhension.

« Ça a était très bruyant hier soir. Je me suis complètement trompé à ton sujet, petit frère. » Je ne sais plus où me mettre. Si je pouvais encore rougir je ressemblerais à une tomate. Tous les frères et sœurs rigolent. Edward aussi gêné que moi, me prend dans ses bras et se cache dans mon cou.

Un mois s'est écoulé. Je suis restée vivre avec les Cullen, comme si rien ne c'était passé. J'ai eu des nouvelles d'Italie, je manque beaucoup à Jane et Aro. Et eux aussi me manquent, je pensais les retrouver vite, mais mes sentiments m'ont rattrapés. Et Edward est ma seule préoccupation. Je l'aime plus que tout. Et je suis à nouveau à ma place dans cette famille. Il faudrait que j'aille voir mon père et si Aro me donne la permission, je pourrai tout lui expliquer. J'espère juste qu'il ne me fera pas une crise cardiaque. Je vois tout le monde s'agiter dans la maison. Alice porte une valise beaucoup plus grande qu'elle. Mais qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Emmet range ses jeux dans une grosse boite en carton. Jasper lui, range ses livres. Et Rose, ses magasines sur les voitures. Edward se rapproche de moi.

« Nous partons, Bella. » C'est comme si tout mon monde s'écroulait. Tout recommence, mon cœur mort se brise en des milliers de morceaux. Je sens mon visage se décomposer. Mes jambes cèdent et je tombe à genoux. Mon esprit s'assombrit et je n'appartiens plus à la réalité.

Flash back.

« Nous partons, Bella. » […]

« Quand tu dis nous … » Chuchotais-je.

« Il s'agit de moi et des miens. » […]

« D'accord. Je viens aussi. » […]

« Je ne veux pas que tu viennes, Bella » M'assena-t-il lentement, distinctement. […]

« Tu … me … quittes ? » Résumais-je tout fort, incrédule, déroutée par ce que les mots signifiaient ainsi prononcés.

« Oui. » […]

« Tu ne m'apportes rien de bon, Bella. » […]

« Adieu, Bella. » Dit-il de la même voix paisible.

Fin du flash back.

Ils ne pouvaient pas me refaire ça. C'est impossible. De l'eau coule sur mes joues. Des larmes, impossible. Non ? Je touche mes yeux et mes doigts sont recouvert de sang. Une violente douleur me saisie à la poitrine. Je prends mon t-shirt à cette zone là et je serre tout en pleurant. J'entends à peine les sons aux alentours, ma vue se brouille et tout devient noir.

P.O.V extérieur.

Au moment où les mots d'Edward résonnent dans la pièce, un corps se crispe et tombe au sol. Il est soudainement prit de convulsion.

« Jasper qu'est-ce-qu'il t'arrive ? » S'écrie Alice paniquée.

« Alice, aide-moi ! Je me sens mourir. J'ai mal ARhh ! »

« Jasper parles moi. Qu'est-ce-qu'il se passe ? »

« Bella. » Souffle-t-il. Toutes les têtes se tournent vers la jeune fille, qui au même moment se retrouve au sol. Des larmes de sang coulent et salissent le planché. Sa main s'agrippe à sa poitrine. Et Jasper crie de douleur. Edward est horrifié par les pensées de son âme sœur, son bouclier ne la protégeant plus. Il se sent tellement honteux, tellement sale, de lui avoir fait endurer toute cette souffrance. Son visage est déformé par la tristesse.

« Edward fais quelque chose ? » Crie Carlisle. Le corps de la jeune fille s'étale sur le sol inerte. Edward se précipite vers elle, et la prend dans ses bras.

« Qu'est-ce-qu'il lui arrive ? » S'inquiète t-il en s'adressant à son père.

« Je ne suis pas sûr. Mais un vampire qui pleure, est très rare. C'est signe d'une immense souffrance et bien sûr de tristesse. Souvent pour se couper à ses émotions beaucoup trop fortes, le vampire tombe dans un coma, si on peut dire. » Explique-t-il le visage fermé.

« Quand est-ce-qu'elle se réveillera ? » Demande Emmett, posant ainsi la question que tout le monde pensait.

« Nous ne pouvons pas savoir. Tout dépend de la souffrance, plus elle est forte, plus elle sera dans ce coma. » Esmé se tourne vers son mari, dans son regard nous pouvons y lire de l'appréhension. Jasper lui reprend son état normal.

« Qu'est-ce que nous faisons ? On attend qu'elle se réveil pour partir ? » Interroge-t-il faiblement.

« Vaudrais mieux oui. Nous devrions appeler Aro. »

Un autre mois passa, Aro après la nouvelle est arrivé très vite au chevet de la jeune brune. Carlisle avait annoncé qu'elle pouvait nous entendre lors de son sommeil. Et que lui parler, l'aiderai à se réveiller. Tout le monde a essayé sauf Edward. Depuis la perte de conscience de Bella, il ne l'approche plus et s'enferme dans sa chambre. La famille est anéantie, plus personne ne sourit. Seule une personne ne perd pas espoir. Aro ! Il se dirige en ce moment vers la chambre d'Edward en colère. Il fracasse la porte contre le mur.

« Tu recommences avec ton égoïsme. Tu n'es pas digne d'elle. Si elle se réveille, je la ramène de force à Voltera. Vous ne lui apportez rien de bon. Et tu ne l'aimes pas tu ne sers… »

« C'est faux je l'aime plus que tout, c'est la femme de ma vie. »

« Si tu l'aimais tu serais avec elle, tu nous aiderais à la réveiller. Mais tu n'es qu'un incapable. Aucun courage. Tu joues encore avec elle. »

« Non ! Vous n'avez aucun droit de me parler comme ça. Je n'ai jamais joué avec elle et je vous le prouverai. » Il court vers la chambre où se trouve sa belle. Il s'avance lentement vers elle et lui prend la main. Il est resté toute l'après midi près d'elle sans oser s'exprimer. Il la regarde et lui caresse les cheveux.

« Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi ma Bella. J'ai besoin que tu te réveilles. J'ai remarqué bien trop tard que mes mots n'étaient pas les bons. C'était les mêmes que le jour où je t'ai lâchement abandonnée. Mais, cette fois-ci tu comptais dans le " nous ". C'était une surprise, je voulais t'emmener en Italie revoir ton autre famille, si je puis dire. Je savais qu'il te manquait énormément et ton bonheur est tout ce qui compte. Je veux que tu fasses partie de la famille à part entière et donc te demander en mariage. Je t'aime mon bébé. Reviens nous. Reviens-moi. Je t'en pris. » Il pose sa tête sur le ventre de la jeune fille.

« Bella. » Murmure-t-il avec peine.

P.O.V …. (Devinez ^^.)

Ces mots ! Ces mots remplissent mon cœur mort de bonheur. La tristesse a totalement disparue. J'essaye d'ouvrir les yeux, qui me semblent très lourds.

« Edward. » Je souffle légèrement. A peine mes mots exprimés, que toute la famille se trouve dans la pièce. Je n'ai pas le temps de les saluer que je sens deux lèvres se poser sur les miennes. Le baiser est rempli d'amour.

« Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime… » Répète-t-il doucement. Je souris et le serre fort dans mes bras.

« Ha, enfin. C'est une vraie tête de mule ton homme ma puce. » S'exclame Aro. La famille me souri et passe les uns après les autres dans mes bras.

« Excuse nous encore une fois pour tout. Nous avons été stupides. » Dit Rose.

« Oh ! Ça c'est vrai. » Répondis-je en rigolant. Leurs rires suivent peu de temps après le mien. Tout les gens que j'aime son là. Et je suis enfin heureuse et bientôt mariée. J'ai réagis trop impulsivement. Mais au moins j'ai pu entendre les paroles qui m'ont rassurées sur notre relation. Je peux enfin vivre sereine.


End file.
